Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series timeline
This page contains the timeline of the The Mrovian Series. Pre Mrovian series *'Over 400 million years before Age' **The Voice of Emptiness is created as a fail-safe should all universal rulers at the moment become permanently killed. *'About 6 million years before Age' **The befriend the Mrovians. *'About 5 million years before Age' **The Voice of Emptiness gains sentience after four of the Kaioshin are either permanently killed, or absorbed in , and notices that its recreation of the universe is nearing. *'Age 115' **Quoeyg is born. *'Age 612' **Clen is born. *'Age 652' **Borgur is born. *'Age 688' **Nukket is born. *'Age 697' **Buto hatches. *'Age 698' **Captain Srief is born. *'Age 700' **Ryugon and Ayato are formed through cellular fission. *'Age 702' **Zota is born. *'Age 703' **Kirka is born. *'Age 705' **Artachoc is born. *'Age 707' **Ocra is born. *'Age 726' **Cuber and Chaiva are born. *'Age 733' **Speonitch and Kailon are born. The Nomads *'Age 737, October 1st' **Artachoc and Ocra are on an unnamed planet, supervising Cuber, Chaiva, Speonitch, and Kailon eliminating the planet's Space-badger infestation. soldiers arrive on the planet to complete the and take over the mission, but Artachoc and Ocra eliminate them before the children complete their mission. Ocra lies to the the young saiyans that they are given another mission by Frieza far out of the latter's empire. The four younger saiyans leave for their mission before Artachoc reports to Frieza through a dead PTO soldier scouter that the saiyan children have been killed, but the two adults are still alive. Not knowing the the first wave was already killed, Frieza sends a second wave of soldiers to back up the first wave. The second wave is still no match, until Buto, Clen, Ryugon, and Ayato arrive, and kill the two saiyans. *'Age 739, early in the year' **Cuber, Chaiva, Speonitch, and Kailon arrive a planet called Ferrea and effortlessly wipe out all sentient natives. Bored with the ease of their mission, they return to Frieza's empire, back to the planet where they killed the space-badgers. *'Age 740, late in the year' **The planet is fully occupied with Frieza's soldiers that open fire on the saiyans. While the saiyans manage to eliminate all of the soldiers, information that these saiyans are alive break out to Frieza. More soldiers are sent to the planet, but it takes days to reach it. Since the saiyans have full access to the soldiers' healing tanks, they take advantage of zenkais to become stronger. Frustrated, Zarbon sends Buto, Clen, Ryugon, and Ayato. Cuber, Chaiva, Speonitch, and Kailon team up and kill the elites one at a time, but Clen barely survives. It is also from Clen that the saiyans learn that they are the last of the saiyans. Since the elites had not reported back to Zarbon, he asks Chukberry, who is close to the area, to help him find out what happened. Despite being many times weaker, Cuber manages to kill Chukberry when he improvises Buto's Light Sword. When Zarbon tries to contact Chukberry through his scouter, Cuber responds and taunts Zarbon. Enraged, Zarbon personally flies to the saiyans to kill them. A full moon rises, causing the saiyans to become great apes, forcing Zarbon to flee. In orbit, Zarbon fires an to destroy the planet, so Chaiva quickly destroys the planet's moon, and the four quickly take off in their space pods. The space pods are turned off and hidden in the remains of the planet as Zarbon leaves. *'Age 744' **Naro is born. Last Empire *'Age 765' **Nitro receives word that a group of saiyans had just entered his territory. Knowing the power of saiyans, Nitro orders the Fast Food Squadron to capture the female, and kill the rest. Borgur beats Cuber to near-death, and Nukket kills Speonitch, causing Kailon to achieve super saiyan and go on a rampage, killing Borgur, Nukket, and Zota. Chaiva is unable to calm Kailon down, and seeing that the destruction of the planet is imminent, she sends the barely-conscious Cuber off the planet in his space pod. Being unable to control his power, Kailon destroys the planet in self destruction. **Srief is able to capture Chaiva moments before Kailon destroys the planet, and takes her to Nitro. Nitro uses his aphrodisiac powers to make Chaiva his personal assassin as well as his sex slave. *'Age 766' **Yuki is born. *'Age 767' **Cuber lands on Mrov, and achieves super saiyan when he has a nightmare of what had occurred two years prior. After calming down, he lives peacefully with the Mrovians under Quoeyg's "care." *'Age 770' **Nitro arrives on Mrov to claim it. Having superior technology, the Mrovians are able to drive back Nitro's forces with relative ease until he sends Chaiva. Cuber is shocked to see Chaiva alive but also attacking him. Chaiva gives up fighting and joins Cuber and the Mrovians against Nitro. Chaiva kills Srief, and Cuber effortlessly kills Nitro, seemingly putting a permanent end to the Planet Trade Organization. Cold Vengeance *'Age 774, May 8th' **Cuber and Chaiva have been arguing for six months. Out of rage from her pregnancy mood swings, Chaiva achieves super saiyan. Cuber's Brain–scouter interface picks up a ridiculously high power, but his thoughts are interrupted by Quoeyg, who asks him to go to the Mrovian outpost on Typhon, because Mrov stopped receiving transmissions from that outpost. *'Age 774, May 9th' **After learning that Cuber had left for Typhon, Chaiva also leaves Mrov to go after Cuber. *'Age 774, May 27th' **Skall is born. *'Age 774, June 30th' **After falling into the routine of training with his old friend Vegeta, growing a bit more tense and hostile around his friend (and roommate) Ryori, Ledas decides to take a breather from Earth and spend some time out in the cold, deep space. He brings The Benefactor's mind prison with him. *'Age 774, July 5th' **Cuber arrives at the Mrovian outpost, but strangely finds no one there. **Ledas, who is on a nearby planet, senses two large powers converging. Interested in finding out who they could possibly be, he quickly leaves to find out, forgetting one crucial possession of his on the planet. **Yuki attacks and severally beats Cuber. Ledas lands on Mrov and destroys all of Yuki's minions, and then faces Yuki herself. He dominates her fourth form, but is overpowered by her fifth. Quoeyg calls Cuber regarding the Mrovian outpost and reveals to Cuber that they were experimenting on fusion devices. With no choice, Cuber finds a working fusion device and fuses with Ledas, forming Cubas. The fight is relatively even, but Cubas has the general upper hand. Yuki manages to escape and destroys all modes of transportation off Typhon, and then fires a relatively small Hypernova to the planet's core in order to taunt Cubas before killing him with the vacuum of space. Cubas burns and decapitates Yuki, but Typhon explodes seconds later. *'Age 774, July 6th' **Chaiva arrives at the remains of Typhon and recovers Cubas. *'Age 774, September 5th' **Cubas wakes up from his coma. Cubas is defused back into Cuber and Ledas. Chaiva refuses to speak to Cuber. Before leaving for Earth, Chaiva gives Skall to Cuber. *'Age 774, November 12th' **Chaiva and Ledas land on Earth. Chaiva has a battle with Vegeta and loses. *'Age 774, November 13th' **Chaiva spends the night with Ledas and Ryori and has much fun with them. Insurrection The Fallen One *'Age 784' **Four golden fruits grow on a tree on the planet . *'Age 787' **The Voice of Emptiness completes his creation of the Arms of Emptiness and Legs of Emptiness and sends them after . Also, knowing about the Dragon Balls, the Voice of Emptiness also order his creations to kill the Dragon Ball creators. The creatures first go to Kaishin in an attempt to kill Kibito-Kai and destroy the golden fruits. Kibito-Kai teleports away with the golden fruits, and distributes them to Mrov, , ; two of the fruits are on Earth. Meanwhile, the Arms and Legs of Emptiness destroy Kaishin. The Right Arm of Emptiness teleports the Right Leg of Emptiness with itself to Mrov, while the Left Arm does the same with the Left Leg to New Namek. **On Mrov, the Mrovians immediately evacuate the whole planet, including the fruit and Skall; Skall is sent to Earth. As Mrovians do not have detectable power levels, the Right Arm and Leg of Emptiness are unable to track the fruit that was delivered to Mrov. As Mrovians do not want to permanently abandon their planet, Cuber, Chaiva, and half of the Mrovian military stay behind. The Right Arm teleports to Earth and leaves the Right Leg to destroy the planet by drilling to and destroying the planet's core, since the Right Leg possesses no energy attacks. Cuber enrages the Right Leg by attacking it, and forces the creature out of the planet's interior. Having no way of defeating the creature, Cuber fuses himself with it using a Mrovian fusion device. After minutes of fighting for control, Cuber flies the fusion far away from Mrov and self-destructs. **New Namek is destroyed, along with the fruit it had. The Namekian Dragon Balls are also useless, as is killed. **The two Arms and the remaining Leg, on Earth are confronted by and , both at . An Arm of Emptiness traps Vegeta in a Dimensional Prison, and the creatures overpower Goku with teamwork. After Vegeta is released, the same happens to him. , out of desperation, unlocks his , and destroys the Arms and Left Leg of Emptiness. He then uses to get to the realm the Voice of Emptiness resides in, and destroys the Voice of Emptiness with a . Betrayal and Ascension Category:Lists